User blog:AceTheMystery/Guess Who's Back...
Well. It's been nearly two years since I posted anything here, so I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. First off, I have been off and on the website, keeping (somewhat) up with new things being posted. Unfortunately, a lot of life stuff got in the way, and I was never able to fully get back into the swing of things like I intended to in late 2014. It still surprises me that its been so long. I intend to become a much more active member of this site again. For those of you who remember me from my old days on the site, I have grown a lot as a writer and intend to do a much better job than my "alright" work last time around. I am still up in the air as to whether or not I want to continue the concept I began back then or restart entirely with a new concept I had, but something very interesting is in the works regardless. For those of you who I collaborated or spoke with last time I was on, please reply to this or my talk page. It'd be awesome to get back into contact with some of the old members of the site as I become a relatively active member again. Next on my list of things to mention, I intend to fully refresh myself as much as possible as to what has gone on since I left. I remember seeing that some members are in semi-permanent retirement, but I suppose that for some it was time to move on. Again, if any of you could please respond to this or message me, that'd be awesome. It'd be great to collaborate again. Furthermore, I notice that Pokermask 's Survival of the Fittest Season 3 , which I was working on, hasn't received much work recently. Poker, if you happen to read this, I am still very much onboard to help. As no one appears to be listed for writing Chapter 4, I can do so if you would like. I intend to message you soon about the project anyway, but regardless this should serve to quell any doubts about whether I intend to return to the project. As I said, I am a FAR better writer now that I was two years ago, and it should show in my new and continued work. I know Pokermask is semi-retired, but I feel like the series deserves a fitting conclusion and want to help any way I can. NOW! For any users who joined the site or became more prominent in my absense, please let me know who you are! I'd be down for helping out or collaborating in any way. Effectively, this blog post is simply to serve as my reintroduction to the wiki; I've been gone far too long, and intend to come back strong. Furthermore, I intend to be much more active in the community and also help out any new users in any way I can. It seems like a lot of people have come and gone or are somewhere in between, but regardless its good to be back, at least in the sense that I'll be floating around and probably definitely be posting some stuff from time to time. P.S. Just realized that I should mention this. Due to life happening, I won't be on any kind of specific activity schedule at the moment. I do have some stories and MOCs I plan on unveiling soon (perhaps as early as this weekend), and also some revamps of old stuff. To reiterate, things this time should be a lot better. Please, if you see this, say hi in the comments or on my talk page! For now, you can treat this P.S. section as a teaser of new content from me this weekend. Until then, just know that I'll be responding to comments and probably reintroducing myself to all the people I interaacted with before my unintended hiatus. Ace the Master 22:45, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts